Hogwarts Mystery
by neuer Anfang
Summary: This story follows my character through the Hogwarts Mystery game as she uncovers the secrets behind her brother and the cursed vaults!
1. Chapter 1

Diagon Alley

My name is Klara Signer, I turn eleven in a couple of weeks and am so excited to have received my Hogwarts Acceptance letter. I suppose you want to know a bit about me. I have pale skin, blue eyes, and red hair in a pixie cut. I have two wonderful parents and an older brother. My whole family have been magical for years and I am so excited to be performing magic of my own soon.

################

It is my birthday and my parents are taking me to get my school supplies. I bounce on the balls of my feet as my father taps the bricks behind The Leaky Cauldron with his wand. This is the entrance to Diagon Alley. As he finishes the red, worn bricks begin to fold away from the wall creating an archway and we go through. I am always overwhelmed with excitement at my first glimpse of the busy cobbled streets and shops. My mother bends down and kisses my forehead before sending me off to explore while her and my father get supplies of their own that they need.

As I'm walking down the street, my head turning in every direction trying to take it all in, I run into someone. I turn around to find a dark, young girl with glasses on the street before me. I extend my hand and help her to her feet. "Hi, I'm Rowan Khanna! Are you getting ready to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry too?" she askes with a big grin as she dusts herself off.

"Yes, but there is so much to see and so many people everywhere. I'm not sure where to start…I'm Klara by the way." I mumble distractedly as I continue to gaze about me. Rowan looks mildly sheepish, "I can help! I've been reading Hogwarts: A History in anticipation of my first year, so I'm something of an expert on Hogwarts. You should start by finding all of the books you need at Flourish and Blotts!"

"Oh, I loved that book as well! I suppose starting with required books is as good an idea as any. Not to mention I love reading, perhaps I'll pick up some other books as well." Rowan and I wade through the crowds to Flourish and Blotts. We split up to gather all the required reading for the two of us and I pick up a few books along the way that I think are interesting, such as the wizarding law book which contains all the wizarding laws and their history. It even includes when they've been adjusted or removed and the stories and people behind such changes.

After meeting up at the counter and paying for we make our way back outside. "Thanks for your help, Rowan. That went by much quicker than if I had been by myself." She nodded, "I already have all of my other supplies, but my mom gave me just enough money to buy something special for school. I want everyone at Hogwarts to know that I'm a serious intellectual who is well on her way to becoming Head Girl. What do you think I should get?"

I pause for a moment and then shrug. "How about a nice scarf?" Rowan's grin grows and she jumps a little, "Great idea! Scarves make anyone look scholarly. While I get my clothes, you should get your wand from Ollivanders! I'll walk you!" We stop in front of the doors and Rowan gives me an encouraging nudge inside before turning around and beginning her search for a scarf.

I take a deep breath and walk in. "I can't believe I'm really getting my wand." I whisper beneath my breath as I gingerly cross the floor to the counter. Mr. Ollivander peers at from beneath his brows. "Hello…Garrick Ollivander is my name. Here to receive your first wand, yes? I have just the thing. Applewood wand, dragon heartstring core, nine inches, rigid. Go on. Give it a twirl!" I raise the wand and wave it down, a flurry of envelopes and papers flutter around me in a mini tornado with me as the eye before dropping back down after a few seconds. "Sorry about that!" I mutter before handing back the wand.

"It's not your fault. The wand chooses the wizard, and that is clearly not the wand for you. I recall your brother exploded my favorite inkpot when he tried his first wand." He replies. I jolt a little in surprise, "You knew my brother?" Ollivander grins at me, "I remember every wand I've ever sold. His was maple wood, dragon heartstring core, ten inches. A fine wand. Shame they snapped it in half when he was expelled. I understand that he ran away from home after being expelled and has been missing ever since. That must have had a profound impact on you…"

I look down and wiggle my toes in my boots. "He loved us, and he loved Hogwarts. I just hope he's okay…" Ollivander hums. "Sensitivity can be a great strength. I think I have just the wand for you…Holly wand, phoenix feather core, twelve- and three-quarter inches, slightly springy." He passes it to me handle first and I grasp it in my left hand. I move the wand in an up and down motion like a wave. I feel a rush flow through me from the wand to my chest and a huge smile graces my face. "Splendid! I'll be interested to see what path you choose…Go on, now. I look forward to seeing what becomes of you."

I grin back at him, pay, and hurry out the door to meet with Rowan, whom I can see waving through the window. "Hey, Klara. How do you like my scarf?" Rowan exclaims as soon as I step out. I look at the multi-colored scarf with pompoms at the ends hanging from her neck. "It…suits you. You'll look like the smartest first-year at Hogwarts." I say with a slight tremble to my voice, I try not to laugh. "It was your suggestion! I'll be coming to you for all my future fashion advice. Wait! Is that a Holly wand?!" I cringe at the idea of my fashion sense being associated with that scarf.

"…Yes. How did you know?"

"My family's tree farm supplies wood for wands and brooms. That's why I love staying inside and reading. It keeps me from going outside and farming. That, and the fact that I don't have any friends…"

"We can be friends…" I suggest a little hopefully, beside my brother I didn't have any friends either.

"You don't think I'm too weird? People usually think I'm too weird."

"People say the same thing about me. Why would anyone say that about you? My brother is Jacob Signer."

Rowan's brown eyes widen. "The same Jacob Signer who was expelled from Hogwarts for breaking school rules in search of the fabled Cursed Vaults?! That was a massive story in the _Daily Prophet_. Everyone at school will know about that."

"I know. And they'll all think I'm weird."

"We'll be weird together! What should I do if someone gives you trouble over your brother?"

"I can stand up for myself, just follow my lead. Either way I'll feel better having you there with me."

Rowan squints here eyes and squares her shoulders. "Understood. I'll use my extensive vocabulary to verbally pummel anyone who attempts to besmirch your reputation."

I huff a small laugh and smile. "I'm glad we met, Rowan. It will be nice to see a friendly face at school. Especially one who knows Hogwarts so well." I nudge her with my elbow.

Rowan laughs. "Me too, Klara! Together, we probably know everything about the castle. Those are my parents; I better get going. See you in September on the Hogwarts Express!" Rowan jogs off to two adults waving at her from a distance and glances back to smile at me before disappearing in the crowd.

I quickly finish the rest of my shopping and meet up with my parents in front of Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop where dad buys me a mint chocolate chip cone before we head home. Once arriving, I quickly begin packing everything I need into my trunk and getting it organized. I'm so excited I can barely sit still! September 1st can't come soon enough!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Hogwarts

It's finally time! I could hardly sleep the night before; I was too excited. I quickly dressed and ran down through the hall to the kitchen, my parents laughing as I slide in on my socks. My dad draws me into a hug as my mom places a plate of pancakes one the table. "Excited, are we?" my dad chuckles. "Dad! It's my first year at Hogwarts!" Mom and dad smile at each other and dad lets me go, so that I can sit down.

Once all the pancakes, eggs, bacon, and drinks had been consumed, I ran back to my room, laced up my shoes, and grabbed my trunk. Dragging it behind me, I left it at the front door and quickly went back to my parents, hopping on the balls of my feet. "Come on! Please!" Finally, they finish cleaning up the dishes and slip their own shoes on.

My dad carries my trunk to the car and places it in the boot. During the drive I look at the clouds and point out all the shapes that I see in them to my parents. One looks like a Hippogriff, or pictures that I've seen of them in books. Once we pull into Kings Cross, I'm even more excited. We quickly exit the car and grab a trolley for my trunk. Making it to the wall between platforms nine and ten, I grin at my parents whom grin back and run straight at it.

The smoke clears. There in all of it's gleaming red glory is the Hogwarts Express. Families run back and forth down the platform, trolley's and trunks are everywhere, I even spot a young boy chasing after a toad. I grin. My parents come up behind and I turn to them, giving them huge, squeezing hugs around the middle. My trunk is passed off to one of the people working the Express to placed in the storage area. I turn around after making it a couple of steps into the train and turn back around to my parents.

I give them a large smile, a thumbs up, and then wave with both hands before continuing into the train. I slowly walk down the corridor, looking for a compartment and partly looking for Rowan. After walking up and down the corridor, but not finding her, I quickly choose a still empty space. I pull out Quidditch through the Ages that I bought at Flourish and Blotts and settle in. It's a few minutes after the train starts moving that the door slides open and there stands Rowan with an equally excited look.

We both grin and she sits across from me, pulling out a book of her own and we sit in comfortable silence only broken periodically by quoting something interesting that we've just read.

######

After a harrowing experience climbing into little wooden boats, we cross the large lake. We turn a corner and as one, everyone gasps. The castle is large and beautiful, lights lit up in every window! As we approach, Hagrid instructs us to duck, although there really isn't a need and we aren't as large as him. We pass through some ivy hanging from an archway leading to a dock underneath the castle.

Once stepping out, Professor McGonagall greets us and leads us immediately into the Great Hall where she steps up next to a stool with a very worn and patched hat sitting upon it. All the first years cluster together before her. She looks down upon us. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Before the Welcoming Feast, we must sort all first-year students into their proper houses. The Sorting Ceremony is very important. While you are here, your house will be something like you family within Hogwarts."

She gives a slight upturn of the lips as we shift on our feet in nervousness and excitement. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, the brave and chivalrous. Hufflepuff, the kind and diligent. Ravenclaw, the witty and wise. And Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious. Each house had its own noble history, and each had produced outstanding witches and wizards. I hope you all will be fine additions to their ranks."

After waiting for a lot of the students to go up and be sorted, including Rowan, McGonagall calls "Klara Signer!" I take a deep breath and gingerly sit on the stool and the hat is placed on my head, falling over my eyes, so that I can't see the many faces watching. I sit there for a moment in the dark before I hear a hoarse voice in my head. "Hmm…very interesting. I haven't seen one like this in a long time. Your brother was a student here as well. Hmm…ah, yes. Better be…Gryffindor!"

I jump up with a smile and hand the Sorting Hat back to Professor McGonagall before making my way to my new houses table that has exploded into cheers and applause as it has for everyone sorted into their house. 'I can't believe I'm a Gryffindor!' I think, 'I'm actually at Hogwarts! And that Rowan is in the same house, everything has been just as I was hoping!'

After the last student had been sorted and McGonagall had removed the stool and Sorting Hat, Professor Dumbledore stood at his podium with his arms spread wide. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. The past few years have seen a great weight lifted from our world. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, is safe. Years from now, young Harry will be old enough to attend Hogwarts…But for now, it's your turn!"

Dumbledore lowers his arms and smiles benevolently upon the students. "Remember, while you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House Points, while any rule-breaking will lose House Points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to your house." With another smile and nod, Dumbledore sits down, and food appears on the tables.

I reach for some corn off the cob, honeyed ham, and sweet potatoes, as I talk to those I'm sitting next to. The meal passes quickly and after desserts, of which I had pumpkin pie, my favorite, the last dishes are cleared, and McGonagall stands at the end of our table. I stretch and yawn as she begins to speak, "The feast has ended. Gryffindors, please proceed to the Gryffindor Common Room." With sleepy eyes, full bellies, and dragging feet. Us first years follow behind all the older Gryffindors to the Common Room. I notice that the Ravenclaws went part of the with us. 'Their Common Room must be somewhere close in another tower.' I think as we stop before a painting of a fat lady.

######

We stumble through the portrait, Rowan whispers to me as we step inside with one of the prefects handing us sheets with our timetables on them. "I'm so happy we both got put in Gryffindor." I agree and Rowan gives a small smirk, "Would you like to hear an exhaustive history of our house, including a comprehensive biography of our house founder?" I laugh, it seems both our love of the book Hogwarts: A History has become something of an inside joke. "You know," Rowan says, "It's incredible, isn't it? Even better than I imagined…"

"It really is amazing." I mumble, rubbing my slowly drooping eyes. An older student struts up to the two of us and looks down his nose. "I can't believe they even let you in here after your mental brother got expelled, and ruined Gryffindor's reputation." Rowan puffs up her chest and clenches her hands into fists at her side. "Klara will be an outstanding Gryffindor. I'm assuming you aren't, since you spend your time bullying first-years." The boy snorts, "Whatever. I'll be keeping an eye on both of you."

The boy swaggers away and Rowan turns back to me. "Sorry. I know you asked me to follow your lead back in Diagon Alley, but I can't let anyone talk to my friend like that." I give a half-hearted shrug and a rueful grin, "Thanks, Rowan. Something tells me that won't be the last time someone brings up my brother. Have you had a chance to look at your timetable?" Rowan glances down at the parchment in her hand and smiles back at me. "Yes! Can you believe it? Herbology with Professor Sprout, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall…What are you most looking forward to Klara?"

"Hmm…" I rub my chin with my hand, "Transfiguration, I can't wait to be taught by our own head of house." Rowan laughs, "Well, we have Charms class with Professor Flitwick first thing tomorrow. So, you'll have to wait a little longer to get to transfiguration." I sigh and nod, but quickly perk up again. 'Either way I'll be learning magic and I'm just so excited!' This thought passes through my head as we're making our way up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

I see my trunk sitting at the end of the bed by one of the windows and walk over to grab out my pajamas as the other girls move around us. We both change and crawl under the covers which are warm, and the covers have a nice weight to them, which is comforting. I turn on my side, to see Rowan doing the same and we both smile at each other for a minute before whispering goodnight and closing our curtains.

######

Rowan and I race down the hall where our classmates are trickling into Charms class. With an exhilarated sigh at not being late, I approach our Professor at the front of the room. "Pleased to meet you, Professor Flitwick. I'm really looking forward to Charms." The Professor smiles back, "You're Miss Signer! If you're anything like your brother, you will do just fine. He was one of my most skilled students. That being said," he peers at my over his glasses, "He was also one of my most rebellious students…Are you going to follow the rules?"

I try to smile at him, "I'll do my best to follow the rules, but I can't make any guarantees." He stared back for a moment before nodding, "Very well, Miss Signer. Please have a seat. Class is about to begin." I quickly move to sit next to Rowan before Professor Flitwick climbs up his stacks of books that is using as stairs and platforms. "Welcome to your very first Charms Class at Hogwarts. I will be your instructor, Professor Flitwick. Please pay close attention to the instructions, and take great care practicing the spells you learn."

"Today we will be learning a very important spell known as the Wand-Lighting Charm. This charm is useful in dark places, whether you are searching a shadowy room for hidden dangers…Or trying to find a scroll that rolled under the sofa." With a grin, Flitwick pulls out his wand and cries "_Lumos_!" His wand tip quickly illuminated with a bright source of light!

Rowan and I worked together, giving each other tips and adjusting each other's wand movements as we tried to cast the Lumos Charm. After a while, Flitwick calls for everyone to try casting the charm. With a determined glint I slash up and down with my wand and incantate "_Lumos_!" The tip of my wand illuminates and Rowan and I give each other a high-five. Professor Flitwick grins, "Well done, Miss Signer. That's the best execution of the Wand-Lighting Charm I've seen from a first year in quite some time. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Rowan nudges me, "Nice work, Klara! I read everything I could find on the Wand-Lighting Charm, and yours was still better. You're a natural." I shrug, "I'm sure you'll get it and I know there are going to be spells that you'll be better at than me…Potions is next." I sigh, "I have a feeling facing Snape won't be so easy…I've heard that he doesn't like Gryffindors."

########

Rowan moves ahead to class while I speak to Professor Flitwick a bit about the Lumos Charm. He writes me a pass for potions, in case I'm late, and I make my way to the dungeons. I see everyone standing around…and Rowan talking to a Slytherin? I walk over. The Slytherin has her hands clenched into fists and a scowl upon her face. "Admit it!" Rowan grimaces, "I can't!"

"Say I'm the most powerful witch at Hogwarts!"

I roll my eyes as I step next to Rowan who exclaims, "It's logically impossible! I've made numerous lists of the most powerful witches at Hogwarts based on multiple factors. You're less powerful than Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, every single seventh-year…You're just a first-year like me!" The Slytherin snarls, "I'm nothing like you." I stop in front of Rowan, "I don't know why the most powerful witch at Hogwarts would be bullying a first-year. Unless she's insecure…"

The girl glares and almost stomps her foot, "Who do you think you are?" Rowan interjects over my shoulder, "Klara is the one who should be claiming to be the best witch. Professor Flitwick said she cast the best Wand-Lighting Charm of any first-year." The Slytherin raises a brow, "Klara? Now I know exactly who you are…You're Klara Signer. Your brother lost his mind, disgraces his house, got expelled from school, and was never heard from again. You belong in Gryffindor."

I narrow my eyes, "Who are you?" The girl pulls back here shoulders and raises her chin, "Merula Snyde. First-year Slytherin. The best witch at Hogwarts. I overheard the professors whispering about you at the Feast. I suppose you think you're better than me. I should put you out of your misery before you ruin Hogwarts like your brother tried to." I sigh, "I don't want any trouble."

"You don't have a choice."

I glare back, "I'm warning you, Merula. Don't try to bully me or my friends."

I can see a dark figure walk up to my side and I look to Professor Snape. "Signer. I knew you would be trouble." Merula jumps a little at his presence and I quickly speak up, "Merula was bullying my friend, Professor." Snape sneers, "Get to Potions Class. Be thankful you aren't headed to detention." He twirls around and strides into the classroom. Rowan smiles at me, "Thanks for standing up for me, Klara. I've never been very strong. Or very good at making friends. I'm glad that you and I are both in Gryffindor."

I nod distractedly, "Did you hear what Merula said? Why would the professors be talking about me?"

With a shrug Rowan says, "I don't know, but we better get inside. We're in enough trouble as it is." We quickly enter the classroom and sit down together near the back. Professor Snape stands at the front. "This is your first Potions class, and based on the bewildered look in your eyes, this could very well be your last." Clasping his hands behind his back he continues. "Unlike your other classes, this is not the place for foolish wand-waving, and intolerable screeching of mispronounced incantations. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making."

"Ensnare the senses. Bewitch the mind. Keep your mouths shut. Today you will produce a simple Cure for Boils Potion. Know that I expect perfection. And know that there will be severe consequences for failing to meet my expectations. Let us begin."

From across the table Merula grins at me. "You think you're so special, but you're already guaranteed to fail, Signer." My brow crinkles, "What's that supposed to mean?" Merula smiles nastily, "You'll see…." Rowan glares at Merula from beside me. "Ignore her, Klara. After getting reprimanded by Snape, we need to brew this potion perfectly."

As Snape demonstrates how to brew the potion, he continues to make snide comments to all the students, questions their intelligence. Once finished, he turns to the class. "Finish your potions quickly. I want to see how poorly you executed this recipe." Rowan and I work together trading who reads from the book and who works on the potion. At the last step, Snape watches us. I carefully make the last stir and Rowan and I grin when pink smoke begins to rise from the cauldron.

Snape hums, "Perhaps Signer isn't absolutely incompetent after all…"

After a few seconds pass something begins happening to the potion. Rowan begins to grow worried. "Did you add Bulbadox Powder? From my studies, this looks like the beginnings of the explosive reaction caused by adding Bulbadox powder…" I jump back, "Explosive?!" I yank Rowan away from the table and it is at that moment that the cauldron blows up into many pieces, the potion spraying the table. Merula grins and rolls her eyes, "Congratulations. You have cured the table of boils."

Snape reappears at my side. "You should have never been allowed inside of my classroom, Signer. You are somehow even worse than your brother. Ten points from Gryffindor. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I think Merula Snyde did something to my cauldron."

"Take responsibility for your incompetence, Signer."

"I would, but Merula threatened me and my friend, and said she would do something to make sure I failed Potions. She's threatened by me because she thinks I might be a more powerful witch."

"Is this true, Miss Snyde?"

"Absolutely not, Professor. Signer is clearly just as mad as her brother. And just as driven to ruin everything in Hogwarts."

"Your family has represented Slytherin well, Miss Snyde. I will be watching you closely to ensure you do the same." Snape then walks away.

I glare at Merula who is grinning back at me. Rowan whispers next to me. "You made the right choice by telling him about Merula. I'm sure you would have lost more house points if you didn't."

Professor Snape speaks from the front of the classroom after examining all the other cauldrons. "Dismissed. I've had enough of all of you for one day." I sigh as we make our way out of the classroom. 'How mad will the other Gryffindors be that I lost them ten house points.' I worry. After Potions, the day seems to fly by, and I reluctantly step into the Common Room.


	3. Chapter 3

Dealing with Trouble

As Rowan and I step through the portrait another first-year walks up. "You're Klara Signer, right?" I raise a brow, "…Yes. Who are you?" He shuffles his feet. "Ben Copper. I'm a first-year Gryffindor like you. I just wanted to say thank you for standing up to Merula Snyde." "Who told you that?" I asked confused. Ben looks to the right, "I was watching from the end of the corridor. I've been following her so she can't sneak up one me, and if she sees me, I'll at least have a chance to run away. She tormented me the entire way here on the Hogwarts Express. She kept threatening me and calling me a Mudblood."

"I'm sorry, Ben. That's terrible."

"Merula is obsessed with being the best witch in our year, and she thinks she has to impose her will on us to prove it. I'm just glad someone was brave enough to stand up to her. I'm certainly not. It's a joke that I got put into Gryffindor." Ben sighs and look down.

"Everyone is afraid of something, Ben." I reassure.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid of everything. I come from a Muggle family, so all of this is new and scary to me."

"I know how you feel. I come for a magic family and this has been hard for me too. I'll try to help you however I can, Ben." Ben smiles at me. "Thanks, Klara. I'll see you around." As soon as Ben walks away, an older female student hurries up to Rowan and me. "You already lost Gryffindor ten House Points?! We're in fourth place now. What happened?" I'm sorry," I respond, "but who are you, and why are you talking to me about House Points?" 'Oh gosh, they really are mad about it!' I worry.

"I'm your prefect Angelica Cole. It'd a Prefect's job to keep order in the house and help first years like you with their problems. Considering what your brother did to Gryffindor's reputation, I should have kept a closer eye on you." I glare back, "It wasn't my fault. Merula Snyde did something to make my potion explode."

"Do you have any proof?"

"…No."

"In any case, Professor Snape already sent you a letter directly to our Common Room." My brow crinkles, "Why wouldn't he send it to me?" I question. "Probably because he despises you." She says flatly. "Snape hates everyone, so I wouldn't take it personally, but I would read that letter immediately." I slowly unroll the scroll.

_Signer, I have discovered evidence that your potion may have been tampered with. While it does not prove your innocence, it does cast some doubt on my belief that you are hopelessly incompetent. Bring me a jar of Pickled Slugs from the Potions Storeroom, and I will consider restoring your House Points. Snape_

"There are directions to the Potions Storeroom at the bottom of the letter…" 'This seems rather strange' I think as I turn the letter over in my head. Rowan speaks up, "Want me to go with you, Klara? It's the least I can do after you saved me from Merula." 'I don't really want to go alone.' I contemplate. "Thanks, Rowan. That would be great!" Angelica chimes in surprised. "He's offering to give us back the ten House Points you lost! Hurry to the Potions Storeroom before he changes his mind!"

#######

We quickly make our way through the corridors until we come to a wood door. I double check the map. "The directions on Snape's letter say this is the Potions Storeroom…" Rowan rubs her chin, "I always thought it was in the Tapestry Corridor. I suppose there must be more than one…" I rub my chin too. "Well, we better go in there. I need to get those house points back." Rowan nods and we step into the room. Everything is pitch black. "I can't see a thing…Why did you close the door behind you, Rowan?"

I can hear Rowan shifting around. "I didn't. It closed behind me as soon as I stepped inside. And I think it's locked…You should cast the Wand-Lighting Charm to help us see…" I quickly pull out my wand and cast the charm only to see the room covered in dark vines. "What is that thing?!" I cry. Merula speaks from the other side of the door. "A deadly plant called Devil's Snare. Some fourth year Slytherins showed it to me when I first arrived. It's sensitive to light. If you're better at the Wand-Lighting Charm than me, escaping should be no problem."

I scream at the door. "Merula?! You locked us in here?!" I can hear Merula's snide voice. "Along with sending you a fake letter from Snape. I told you things would only get worse for you, Signer. Something must stop you from ruining Hogwarts. It may as well be Devil's Snare…" At these words I begin to panic and feel the Devil's Snare creeping up my legs. "Merula was right about it being sensitive to light! Use Lumos to hold it off while I try to open the door and call for help." Rowan yells at me and she begins frantically banging on the door. "Help! We're trapped in here with Devil's Snare! Someone help!"

I continue to strengthen the charm which seems to be burning the vines that the light touches and begin screaming for help. After a few moments I can hear Rowan over the roaring in my ears. "Keep it up, Klara! I think I hear someone!" With that last cry something begins thumping on the door from the other side shaking it in its frame. "What's goin' on in there? Outta the way!" At last the door crashes in and Hagrid steps inside. "Gulpin' gargoyles, Gryffindor! Get away from that Devil's Snare. Yer scarin' it!" "I'm scaring IT?!" I cry in frustration. Hagrid gives me a look, "Let's get yeh outta here…"

After pulling us from the room and dusting us off, I can breathe more easily. "You saved my life! Thank you, Mister Hagrid. I'm Klara Signer." He hums, "Ah, yer the one everybody's been talkin' about. Maybe trouble really does run in yer family. How'd yeh end up in there, Klara?" I huff, "A first-year Slytherin named Merula Snyde locked us inside." Hagrid looked surprised, "She did?! What are yeh goin' ter do?" Rowan pipes up next to me, "I think we should tell Professor Dumbledore and make sure she's punished." Hagrid turns to her, "Do yeh have any proof?"

"I have a fake letter from Snape…" I look down, "but I can't prove she's the one who wrote it." Hagrid sighs. "Professor Dumbledore would want teh help yeh, but even he can' do anything if yeh don' have proof. I'd head back to yer Common Room an' take some time teh think, Klara, Rowan. I don't want yeh two doin' somethin' yeh'll regret." I nod, "Thanks, Hagrid. Hopefully, I'll see you again." He booms out a laugh. "Yeh certainly will, Klara. But fer now, yeh'd better get back teh yer Common Room." Rowan and I agree and leave back to our Dormitory after waving goodbye to Hagrid.

#########

As soon as we step inside, Angelica is upon us. "Bloody hell! What happened to your robes?" My shoulders slump, "We got snared by Devil's Snare." Angelica's eyes widen. "Devil's Snare?! How? What happened with Professor Snape?" "It was a trick," I spit out. "Merula Snyde faked the note and trapped us in a room with Devil's Snare." Her brow raises, "What is it with you and this girl?" I shrug, "I think she's threatened by me and I think she hates that I'm the only first-year who had stood up to her." Angelica rolls her eyes. "And I take it you once again don't have any proof?"

I pull out the letter. "I have the fake letter from Snape, but I can't prove she's the one who wrote it."

"Well…you can't go around the castle dressed like that. Professor McGonagall will have a fit. People already look at you like you're mad because of your brother. Go on and change your clothes." Rowan and I trudge up the stairs. We quickly switch our robes for new ones and meet Angelica back in the Common Room. "Wow!" she exclaims. "That's much better. Now you don't look like someone used you to practice the Severing Charm." I laugh a little. "Well, you'd better hurry to your first Flying Class before you're expelled. See if you can find a way to earn back House Points while you're there…"

########

A mixture of houses is collected on the green, all talking amongst themselves. Rowan and I are talking about a few books that we've read and enjoyed, when Madam Hooch comes striding towards us. "Welcome to your first Flying Class. I will be your instructor, Madam Hooch. You'll begin by observing, before learning to summon your broom in your next Flying Class. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone, step up to the left side of your broomstick." As we all line up, Ben mutters "I've been dreading this class all summer…"

"You're afraid of heights?" I guess. Ben shutters, "Falling from heights, mostly. I told you I come from a Muggle family. The idea of flying through the sky on a broom is terrifying." I nod. "Believe it or not, I've never flown on a broom either. My mom didn't want us to do anything magical before going to school. Not to mention, neither of my parents are very good on brooms. I think they were more worried about us getting hurt than anything." Ben's shoulders pull up to his ears. "I don't think I can do this, Klara."

"I'll go first. You'll see there's nothing to be afraid of."

"You're not afraid of falling?" he asks incredulously.

I shrug. "I've always wanted to fly." Madam Hooch steps up to us. "Even you don't have anything to fear from today's lesson, Mr. Copper. You will only be observing today." After watching the demonstrations and listening to the lectures, Ben has relaxed beside me. "I suppose I don't have to worry about falling if I never actually fly…" I try to reassure him. "You just need to get used to the idea of flying, Ben. I'm sure Rowan can help us find some books about flying in the Library." Ben hums, "I do like reading books. Hardly anyone ever falls to their death while reading books…"

After class, Rowan and I meet in the courtyard where Rowan invited me to play Gobstones. "This is a great idea, Rowan. After everything with Merula and Snape, I could use a break. Hogwarts shouldn't be about bullies and barely escaping death. It should be about learning magic and having fun. It certainly hasn't been what I was expecting." Rowan grins, "Wait until you play Gobstones! I play it on the farm all the time. Mostly because I'm not strong enough to help with the actual farming…nor do I like it. It will be fun to play with another person for once…Thanks for helping me adjust to things here, by the way…"

"Of course!" I respond. "It's been nice having a friend who understands me and is willing to go on these adventures with me." Rowan rubs her chin, "Speaking of adventures. I've been researching Merula's family to try to understand why she acts the way she does…" I nod, "Why don't we go ahead and start playing while you tell me what you found out about her." Rowan smiles, "Brilliant! Gobstones is the finest skill-testing manual dexterity game in the world! It's a bit like the Muggle game marbles, except that every time a point is scored, the loser gets sprayed in the face!"

My brow raises, "Sprayed with what?" Rowan laughs a little, "No one knows, but it smells awful!" We sit on the stone across from each other and cross our legs. Rowan talks as she lays out the stones. "Hogwarts is more frightening than I thought it would be…"

"Don't worry," I try to make her feel better. "I'm sure everything will be okay…"

We play a few rounds, with Rowan winning in the majority by one before Merula strolls up. "Isn't this precious? Hello, Signer. You are unfortunately looking well after wrestling with the Devil's Snare. While you were off playing with plants, I've been doing a little research about your brother." I sigh, "Why don't you just leave me alone?" Merula sneers, "Because you're a danger to Hogwarts just like him and none of us will be safe at Hogwarts until you're gone." Rowan pipes in, "What are you talking about, Merula?"

Merula gives a nasty grin, "Signer's brother didn't just get expelled for endangering the entire school in search of some imaginary vaults…He immediately went missing and the next time he was seen, he was working for Voldemort." Rowan jumps, afraid. "You can't say that! You have to call him _He Who Must Not Be Named_!" Merula's eyes roll. "I say what I want."

I can barely hear them through the rushing in my ears, my hands are clenched so tight that I can feel my nails cutting into my palms. "You're lying about my brother having anything to do with _He Who Must Not Be Named_!" Merula looks down her nose. "No wonder the professors were talking about you before the Feast." She slowly grins with an evil glint in her eye. "They're wondering if you work for The Dark Lord too." My hands unclench and I take a deep breath out. "Just leave me alone, Merula. I don't want anything to do with you."

She persists. "Why don't you just drop out of Hogwarts? Save Gryffindor and your little friend here the embarrassment of being associated with you." I glare, "You're just afraid that I'll be better than you." Merula snorts unattractively, "Afraid? I'll duel you right now." Rowan tugs on my sleeve, I glance at her before turning back to Merula. "You aren't worth my time, Merula. Keep your nonsense to yourself." I start to turn around and see out of the corner of my eye, her stomping her foot. "Don't walk away from me! _Flipendo_!" I go flying backwards, landing painfully on my tailbone.

Merula snarls, "Learn a few more spells, Signer. Maybe next time you'll put up a fight." With that parting remark, she walks away. Rowan twists her fingers around after helping me up. "Merula is never going to leave us alone…" I rub my back end with a grimace. "Not unless I learn more spells and find someone who can teach me how to duel…"

########

A couple of days pass and we're back at another flying lesson. Madam Hooch stands before us with her firsts on her hips. "Welcome back to Flying Class. After observing for your first lesson, I will now teach you how to summon your broom. Before you can summon though, you must learn how to maintain your brooms. To your stations!" We carefully polish our broom handles and trim the ends of our brooms and afterwards line up into two rows standing across from each other. It becomes a cacophony of noise as everyone cries "Up!" trying to get their brooms to rise from their ground to their hands hovering over them. After a couple of tries, I'm one of the first ones to succeed. Madam Hooch gives me a small grin and an approving nod.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
